Caught in the Rain
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: It would be his luck, it was a nice day then all of a sudden; heavens opened and soaked them! Springkinkfest Prompt for September 1st


Title: Caught in the Rain

Characters: Juto/Zephie

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Magna Carta 2. Banpresto owns Magna Carta 2 and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: It would be his luck, it was a nice day then all of a sudden; heavens opened and soaked them!

A/N: Prompt for September 1st – Juto/Zephie – Caught – 'It wasn't meant to rain today.'

Timeline: During Game (any time before Juto & co learns of who he is)

Word Count: 1,305

Betaed: Nope

Caught in the Rain

It would just be his luck today, wouldn't it? The day started off with the sun shining brightly. The kids were delighted, running in the streets playing tags with their friends. The rest of the unit had gone off to do their own thing, Celestine was dragging Argo wherever she was going, claiming that it was time for another date.

Zephie had been in a meeting during the morning, something he stayed far away from because the last time he was in a meeting, his impulsiveness had gotten him into trouble with Zephie. He had learnt his lesson.

He had been lounging about in the sunshine, used to it when he was living on Highwind Island, when he saw Zephie coming toward him, looking tired. She gave him a small smile when she spotted him. He had made up his mind right then and asked her to come for a walk with him.

She had been startled, staring at him before she gave him a short nod. Relieved, he led the way out of Abazet and they had made their way into the forest. The trees would give them the shade from most of the heat.

Juto started a conversation, keeping it light. He wanted to know how it had went during the meeting but he didn't want to press Zephie. She was under enough pressure it was without him pushing her.

He talked about his time on Highwing Island, how he would escape to the woods whenever he felt like hiding from Melissa. Of course, that would get the older woman annoyed because she had to hunt him down but it soon turned into a game for them, something Melissa had thanked Juto for because she had forgotten what it was like to be just a normal girl due to her responsibilities as a warrior for Highwind Island.

Zephie listened attentively. She liked hearing things from Juto's days on Highwind Island. They seemed so foreign to her. She had always been a princess and she had been expected to act in a way that having a childhood seemed impossible.

She laughed when Juto told her of Melissa nearly 'killing' him when she caught him slacking off in one of the boats and hit the lever, sending it plunging to the ground. He pretended to be disgruntled as she clung onto his arm, unable to walk while her laugher crippled her.

Once she managed to regain her control, she blushed and apologised.

"Don't worry." Juto shook his head. "You looked a little down so I thought by telling you some of my time on Highwind Island might cheer you up." Shock flashed across her features before they settled into an appreciative smile, one that made his stomach clench. They continued walking on.

"Thank you. The meeting was a little more…gruelling than usual," she admitted before sighing. "Alex still doesn't like that I insist on fighting on the front lines. He wants me to pull myself out of the battle field altogether. After all, I cannot keep my promise to marry him if I'm dead." Juto winced.

"Wow, Alex does like to put a lot of pressure on you," Juto said, carefully hiding his dislike for the older man. He had grown a sense of hatred toward the man when he had dismissed Highwind a loss when it had been taken by the Southern Forces. His hate turned into jealously when he found out that Zephie had promised to marry Alex in exchange for the power to help her bring the war to an end.

He hadn't missed the way Alex had smirked before hugging Zephie, or the way Zephie's hands had clenched tight in anger. He knew that Zephie didn't have those feelings for Alex but it didn't make the situation any easier for her.

"I believe he is just looking out for his best interest," Zephie murmured. Juto wisely choose to keep his mouth shut in regard to that comment. He didn't want to end up having argument with Zephie. This was meant to relax her. "Anyway, I didn't mean to bring the mood down. It was nice of you to bring me out here."

"It's okay. Beside it's a nice sunny day. We don't get a lot of chances to just relax." He shrugged only for feel something hitting the top of his head.

Juto turned his face up only to get a face full of rain. He brought his head down when he heard Zephie shriek in shock to see the priceless look on her face and her clothes fast becoming wet.

Juto undid his black sleeveless top and put it over their heads before gesturing, with his head, to the thicker cluster of trees. She nodded and they both hurried over to the tree, nearly slipping in their haste as the rain turned the hard ground muddy.

Unable to help herself, Zephie began to laugh again. Juto looked at her out of the corner of his eyes in disbelief. She was laughing at a time like this? When he saw her blue eyes sparkling, looking more alive than he had ever seen, and her face glowing with the bright smile on her face, he had to admit that it was a funny situation.

They managed to get under the tree just as there was a crash of thunder with the bolt of lightning following closely behind. Zephie let out another shriek, moving in closer to Juto as he continued to hold the jacket above their heads.

They looked out to see the rain pounding down onto the ground. Every now and then, lightning would flash, illuminating the area before them. Despite themselves, they couldn't help but admire the scene.

Zephie turned to face Juto once more; blushing slightly when she noticed that he was shirtless. While he had a slender form, he did have a six pack and she felt the desire to touch it. Shaking her head as she tried to push those thoughts away, she noticed Juto had turned to face her, still holding the jacket over their heads.

"Thank you," Zephie told him before smiling again. "I haven't laughed like this in a while."

"Even with us stuck under the trees?" he asked wryly and she laughed as she nodded.

"It…it's nice to feel like a normal girl," she admitted with a shrug. Juto gave her a smile, one that made her stomach clench.

"My pleasure," Juto told her as he stared at her. Her hair was plastered against her face and her clothes were slightly transparent thanks to the rain, not that he was complaining. Zephie moved in closer when thunder crashed again, this time sounding closer than before. She brushed up against his body and her cheeks flamed.

Juto couldn't help but think she looked cute when she was blushing. She lifted her eyes up to his and he felt he could drown in those dark blue eyes of hers. Unaware, his moved in closer until he saw her head tilt slightly.

Taking the wordless permission, Juto leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Zephie sighed, her arms coming around his shoulders as she pressed herself against him. Juto dropped his jacket, letting it land on the ground as his arms wrapped themselves around Zephie's waist as he tasted her for the first time.

One of Zephie's hand tangled itself in his dark locks while her other hand slid down his front, caressing his stomach before a moment before sliding over his hip. One of his hands slid up her side until it was cupping her cheek, his fingers brushing against the wet strands of her hair.

For once, they were just a normal boy and girl, enjoying their kiss in the rain, unaware of the dark past that Juto hid was coming to haunt them.

The End


End file.
